


Throne

by sequentialsoda



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I wasn't sad enough about the battle of five armies yet so I had to give Fili some false hope, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequentialsoda/pseuds/sequentialsoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Fili and Kili wandering off on their own in Erebor and coming across the throne room of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

”I’m telling you we’re not lost. This is exactly the way we came and now we’re just going back,” Fili assured Kili, who wasn't too convinced. They were lost and someone might have guessed that would happen when the two youngest dwarves of the company set off on their own to roam around Erebor. Thorin hadn't seen them slip out of the treasure hall and they had assured Balin that they would be back soon, but now it had been what felt like hours to Kili, who was increasingly sure that they were in fact not going back but deeper into Erebor. Kili however kept quiet and followed his brother as he strutted through the halls like he knew where he was going. “I think it’s—“ Kili looked up to see what had made his brother stop his sentence so abruptly. Fili was standing motionless at the end of the hallway where it turned a corner, his hands fallen limp to his sides, staring ahead with a blank look. Kili rushed to his side around the bend of the hallway and stopped as well, equally awed.

They had arrived at the end of a long pathway leading far to the other side of a room and there, at the end, was the throne of the ruler of Erebor in all its glory. They stood still for a long while, simply marveling at the beauty of the throne and the room holding it, all stone and gold. Giant statues on the sides carved with utmost skill and beautiful arches siding the walls. Kili was the first to move, nudging his brother’s shoulder lightly. “C’mon.” “What? No, we have to go back,” Fili protested, but his little brother paid him no mind, grabbing Fili’s arm tightly and leading him along the pathway. The only sound was the echo of their footsteps ringing in the otherwise dead silent room. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped by the throne and Kili pushed Fili forward. He stumbled to a stop right at the foot of the throne and looked up cautiously almost like fearing to look at the seat before him. He could only imagine the splendor of sitting upon the throne to rule his people. It only then properly dawned on him. He would rule there as king one day, he would sit on that throne one day after Thorin and be responsible for a whole population of dwarves living under his reign. The thought made his chest tighten with anxiety, yet there was something exciting in the thought as well.

“Well go on then. Sit,” Kili said behind him, barely containing the excitement in his voice. Fili snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged. He turned to look over his shoulder and answered. “No. I can’t sit here. What if uncle saw me?” “He won’t,” Kili urged on. “Go on, sit. Thorin and the others will be busy with the treasure for quite a while so just sit already.” Kili pushed Fili’s back gently and nodded, as if saying that was that and he would accept no more protests. Fili sighed, resigned to just pleasing his brother’s whim because he knew he would not let go of this until he sat down. His legs shook uncomfortably as he took the final steps up to the marbled throne and then he sat down, resting his hands on the sides, looking at the beautiful view of the throne room opening from the seat, which was, if possible, even more breathtaking than the view from the entrance of the room. The tightness in his chest dissolved into relief that escaped as a sigh from his mouth and he felt more than at home in that seat.  
“My king,” Kili said and bowed teasingly, spreading his arms out. “Oi!” Fili was about to get up to smack his brother’s head lightly, but the younger one straightened up and seeing the ridiculously sweet smile on his face, Fili sat back down and shook his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. “I could get used to this, you know,” he said. “And you could be my personal guard.” “You would make a fine king, brother. I would protect you with my life,” Kili answered, his smile more bittersweet now. He did think Fili would make a fine king and he would be pleased to serve him, but at the same time he feared the distance between them would grow. What if eventually Fili would be so wrapped up in his royal duties that he just didn’t have time to help Kili with pranks or sneak out at night to go have adventures. What if—

Kili’s thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt when their uncle's voice boomed from the other end of the room, calling their names loudly. Fili was off the throne like greased lightning and Kili turned around on his heels hastily, bringing his back completely straight as he faced their uncle sweeping down the pathway leading to the throne. “What are you two doing here? I had people looking for you. I should have known you would wander off as soon as you weren't watched,” Thorin barked at them. He came to a stop in front of the two, brow furrowed and eyes angry as ever. “We’re sorry uncle,” Fili answered quickly and stopped next to Kili. “We were trying to find our way but we got lost so—“ “Perhaps for that very reason you shouldn't have wandered off in the first place,” Thorin interrupted. The look on his face softened in the slightest and he sighed. “At least I found you before you wandered too far.” Thorin’s eyes swept past Fili’s face to the throne where his nephew had sat only a moment earlier and upon which he remembered his grandfather sitting, under the magnificently beautiful arkenstone that was no longer there. He moved pass the boys and up to the throne, running his hand up the cold stone it was fashioned from. Fili and Kili turned around to observe their uncle. “Finally…” they heard him sigh as he sat down where Fili had been previously. It was as if Thorin didn't even remember being in the presence of others anymore as his gaze instead turned to the end of the hall and his eyes glazed over. The true heir of Erebor finally on his rightful place.

Fili grabbed Kili by the wrist, getting his little brother to look at him. He twitched his head in the direction of the exit and they both bowed quickly to Thorin, who hardly noticed them, and they exited the room, neither of them speaking until they were back in the hallway before the throne room, where Kili finally broke the silence. ”Promise me something, brother.” ”What is it, Kili?” Kili stopped walking and his brother followed his example and turned to look at the younger one, concerned above all. ”Is something wrong?” ”If... No, _when_ you become king, you will not forget me and you will still have time for me.” ”What is this?” Fili asked. ”What is the matter, Kili? I do not understand. Isn't that a given? I will swear it by Mahal if it will ease your mind.” ”Then swear it,” Kili said, looking up sharply at his brother. Fili laughed nervously and clasped Kili's shoulders tightly with his hands. ”I swear by Mahal, for you my little brother, that I will not forget you and that I will always have time to come save you from trouble if and when I become king.” Kili didn't reply anything but settled on hand tightly on his brother's forearm. ”Now c'mon, Kili,” Fili said and flashed him a smile. He slipped away from Kili, turned around and started walking down the hallway again. ”I'm pretty sure it was this way!” Fili vanished behind a corner and Kili remained still for a while longer looking at the space before him. An empty space before him he never wanted to get used to.


End file.
